Lunar tides
by storm rider at night 18
Summary: Artemis has done something that she has never tried before, making her own children like Athena. Surprised that it worked she now must give her twins away for a goddess cannot raise her mortal children. What will happen to these two and how will they survive when they shouldn't exist at all? Maximus and Cassandra Snow the twins of the moon are doomed from the start.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was given to me by sketchywolf so the credit goes to them, I own none of the characters I just write the story. Hope you enjoy and review._

**Prolog**

Artemis stared in Horror at what she had done, shock written all over her face. She had not expected it to work. Yes, Athena does it all the time, but that didn't mean just anyone could do it. Now she was left staring at her most beautiful and terrifying creation... children. She just made babies. From her head... just a thought and they were here brought into the world subconsciously. Twins and one of them was a boy! The fact that the man-hating goddess had created a son was enough to shock alone. It wasn't as if she had given up her maidenhood or anything, no she was still pure.

But if anyone found out that these two existed, they might be taken, used, or destroyed by some twisted form of fate. Even if one was a boy, she didn't wish that for either of them. A soft sob escaped her lips. What was she to do now? She couldn't keep them. The gods were not allowed to raise their demigod children. Oh, why hadn't she thought to make them immortal? Gently she reached out and brushed the soft cheek of the girl's face. So pretty, so bright. Glancing at the boy, she pondered him. His curly reddish-brown hair and his chubby face, it reminded her of when Apollo was born. Then she chuckled. Of course, twins ran in the family, so it made sense that her first children would be twins. Her precious twins. Both their silver eyes were haunting, almost like looking into a mirror.

Bracing herself for what came next, she pulled her hand away and straightened her back. "You know what must be done?" Her voice was calm and cold as her gaze settled on one on her hunters the young woman wore a white jacket and held a kind expression on her face. Her blond hair braided neatly on either side of her face. "My lady I will not fail you." She bowed deeply to Artemis. "You understand that if anything were to happen to them while they were under your care, I would not be able to forgive you." "Yes. I will protect them with my life."

"Amanda Snow, you can no longer be a huntress do to the fact that you have fallen in love with another. You no longer have any reason to be loyal to me. Still, I beg of you to watch over them. Let them grow and be happy. Let them know what it is like to be loved. I can not show them any of my own love so let them know the love of a different mother." Both women gazed at each other for a long moment. "I cannot bear to give them names only to hand them off afterward. Instead, I offer gifts to ensure that they are able to take care of themselves when they are older."

The goddess of the hunt removed two hair clips from her Auburn hair and handed them to Amanda. "These will become weapons of protection when they need it most. I will ensure that you have enough money to take care of them as well." Amanda accepted the clips and slowly took the twins into her arms. "Are you sure of this? Once this is done it cannot be undone." The goddess nodded and turned away. "Go now."

With that Amanda left with a twin in each arm. "Don't worry, I will take good care of you. First things first though, you need names." She looked down at the boy first as he squirmed around in her arm. "Maximus, It means greatness. For you will be my greatest gift." Looking at his sister she cooed. "And you are Cassandra, it means to shine. You will shine brighter than anything." She could see the lights of the town up ahead. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**How to vaporize one's Pre-algebra Teacher**

***Percy***

The bus ride to the museum was pretty dull, to say the least. Grover sat nervously beside me while my friends Cass and Max sat in front of us. Cass was reading an Art magazine rambling to her twin about what exhibits would be on display. Max was tapping a beat on the seat in front of him with his pencils. Each twin had a hair clip in their hair. Nancy Bobofit, the school's biggest jerk, had once tried teasing Max about it before calling him a sissy. Max retaliated by showing up to school the next day in a black dress and silver heels with makeup and earrings. He strutted into each class with his head high, and if asked, he snapped that fabric was not labeled as male or female. Fashion was fashion, and if he looked good in something he was gonna wear it. To this day, Max believes that Nancy is jealous of his long legs and high cheekbones.

I chuckle at the memory, Cass turned and showed me one of the statues we were gonna see. I couldn't really see the appeal in it, but Cass was a big art fan and even wanted to become an artist one day. So she would know if it was worth the trouble. As we piled off the bus, Max and I started playing around to survive the boring lectures. "Mr. Snow, can you tell me what this piece represents?" Busted. Max and I studied the statues for a second before Max answered.

"It's a fight representing one group overtaking another. Your next question would be who they are to see if I've been paying attention to your class, right! Zeus frees the other gods from Kronos's stomach. Kronos being the Titans leader. The gods then proceeded to fight the corrupted titans for power. Lastly, how it applies to everyday life. It can be an example of how an uprising is accomplished; new ideals overtake the old ones. Not much changes just who the players are in the game." Max was not an idiot, he was the smartest kid at Yancey. I think he only came here so that he and his sister wouldn't be separated.

"Mr. Jackson, what do you have to say towards Mr. Snows, take on the piece." I shifted from foot to foot, not wanting to upset my favorite teacher too much. "It's History repeating itself..." Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow waiting for me to continue. "He's not wrong, the Titans overthrew the giants the gods overthrow the Titans it's a warning to be better otherwise the gods will also be overthrown. Can we move on to a different piece now, we won't be able to see the whole exhibit at the rate we're going." Cass stepped in, saving my ass.

Mr. Brunner quickly nodded. "Split up into groups of four. I want you to find an art piece other than this one that covers what we learned in class and write a paragraph about it. Make sure you also imply how it relates to modern history." Cass quickly drags Grover and me away with Max walking casually behind us. We stopped at a painting that showed half daylight and half moonlight with the tides below and farmland in the distance. "This one. We'll do this one cause it has a piece of each of us in it. Grover represents the farmland, Percy is the sea, I am the moon, and Max is the artist."

"He's not the sun?" I asked. "I wish life would be less complicated if that were the case." Max joked with a far off look in his eyes. Cass and max then took turns telling a story about the twins Apollo and Artemis and how the two fought over, which was better night and day. In the end, they asked three men to choose between them. An artist, a sailor, and a farmer. After all, was said and done, it was decided that for twelve hours, it would be night and twelve of day." Just as we were finishing up, Mrs. Dodds came to us.

She was not a big fan of ours, but we weren't of hers either. She thought Nancy was an angel while we were nothing but trouble. She would always try to pin detentions on us, but she never had any proof. Cass was still insistent on being shown evidence of any misdeeds. 'If we didn't do the crime, then I refuse to do time.' No doubt, the twins' parents would swoop in also demanding to see the evidence against us.

"You've really done it now, my dears." Her voice like nails on a chalkboard. "You didn't think that you could actually get away with it, did you?" I tensed. Did she know about the illegal secret candy stash Max and I have been selling to students? Or they found out that Cass and I were the ones who covered Nancy's room in red dye and feathers? I don't regret it one bit. "I don't know what you're referring to, Ma'am..." Cass was cut off by Mrs. Dodds's snapping. "Where is it?"

"What-" "Don't play games and give it to me now. If you do, I might be able to lessen your punishment. I highly doubted she would even if she could. Next thing I know, she turns into the large bat lady and lashes at us. Max yanks Grover down, and Cass pushes me aside. Both twins reach for their hair clips in sync, and bright glow changes them into weapons?! Max looked shocked as he held up a sword, and Cass looked startled to find a bow and quiver in hers.

Suddenly Mr. Brunner is there, and he's tossing me a sword. I must be dreaming, right? I don't really remember much after that. Mrs. Dodds turns to dust my sword turns into a pen and everyone else except for the twins, and I thinks that nothing happened. And Grover was there even if he tries to pretend he was there, and he saw everything.

It kinda upset me, so afterward, I refused to speak with him. The only ones I could rely on were the twins and my mom. That was fine. I had known the twins far longer than I ever had for Grover. I mean, I barely knew him. The twins I've known since the second grade when they moved into the apartment next door. Mr. Brunner really let me down too, I thought he saw us differently the twins and me. The reality was he thought we were crazy. Nothing we hadn't gone through before, I suppose.


End file.
